Danna
by Dragonfly and K-chan
Summary: Deidara's musings on Sasori, and why he calls him 'danna'. Not yaoi.[KChan]


A/N: Did anyone else find Deidara's calling Sasori 'danna' cute? Yeah, I know that it can mean master, but it's also an informal term for husband, and in the scanslations, some of the other members referred to Sasori as Deidara's husband. :) And for the record, I do not know if what I put down is really a custom in Iwagakure; I made it up, because I liked the idea. By the way, this is NOT yaoi or shounen-ai; only if you squint reeeeaaaaally hard would you be able to see very light shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Akasuna no Sasori; puppeteer, genius, and my former partner. I never called him that though; to me, he was always Sasori-danna. He still is, even now that he's dead.

Danna means husband. I started calling him that right away, and he only ever asked once why I did. He said that he didn't particularly care, he was just curious. So when I told him, he just shrugged and said 'Alright'. I got a lot of weird looks and many questions after I started calling him that though; Kisame once pointed out the name meaning, and then asked me why the hell I would refer to Sasori as my husband. Sasori-danna told him to shut up, and even though Kisame is pretty scary-looking himself, I guess even he is afraid of Sasori, because he never asked again. It's hard not to be scared of danna though, when you know that most of his body isn't even real.

The reason I call him that is because it is a custom for us in Iwagakure. Or, at least, it was. Since I betrayed my village, I have no idea what their customs are now, or if they've changed or not. But back then it was still in use, and it was something that meant a great deal to us. When you find someone, your partner whom you will be with for the rest of your life, then it is tradition to start calling them 'danna' or 'okami', depending on the gender. It's not about whether or not you love this person, really; if Itachi and Kisame had been from Iwa, they would have been each other's danna's, most likely. Partnership is what matters; and I was certain that I would be with Sasori-danna forever.

I was with him for quite awhile. Ever since Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, actually. So for a long while, he was my husband, my danna. We argued a lot, mostly over our art; I believe that art is fleeting beauty, and danna believed that art was something eternal. The other members found our arguments strange, and sometimes amusing, according to them; Kisame flat out said that we really did argue about the strangest things. But it was kind of fun, in a way, because even though we never agreed on it, we were both pretty smart, and we made good arguments. Most of the time, anyways.

Sasori-danna, before I go on, was beautiful. His hair and eyes were both crimson, and it contrasted oddly with his pale skin, but in an exotic way. His body, although you almost never saw all of it, was mostly puppet, but he was such a gorgeous puppet that you would've thought that he was completely real, if he didn't have those wings or the coils where his stomach used to be. His face, I learned, was the same one he'd had since he was six; _that_ was a bit disturbing, but not entirely unexpected- it fit his idea of art perfectly.

We also had our different ways of performing our arts. I had my clay birds, which exploded at my will, never to come back after the explosion. Sasori-danna had his puppets, which served him for as long as they remained unbroken. But we worked well together, mostly, so it didn't matter that we had different methods of fighting. It was just more fuel for our arguments. But I did respect danna's opinion, so I never got too out of hand. Sasori-danna didn't regard my opinion with as much respect, but that wasn't all that important to me, and he never got too bad because of it.

Ultimately, though, I won our never-ending argument. You see, Sasori was beautiful, and he thought that since he was a puppet, he would last forever, for eternity. But he didn't. He died, and in the instant that that happened, his beauty pretty much disappeared, which proved my theory. Art is the beauty of that single moment in an explosion; Sasori's death may not have been a literal explosion, but it was definitely a figurative one. It was the explosion of an idea, the explosion of the hope to last for eternity- and although I wish he hadn't died, I still wish I could've seen that moment. Danna probably never looked more beautiful then he did right then.

But now, however, I am left without a partner. I am not just speaking of my Akatsuki partnership; they will give me a new one soon enough. But truly, in my life, I will never have another 'danna', which is the most important partner one could ever have. It is said that once your danna or okami dies, you can never have one again. You may have as many partners as you want, but none will be held at the same level. So no matter how many people I get after this, no matter how many partners I have, I will never have another husband. Sasori was, and always will be, my only danna. And really, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
